The Diary of Violet Baudelaire
by PrincessVoldemort
Summary: Violet is now 16 and is living with Esmé and Jerome. She loves her new life, but still misses her parents.
1. Chapter 1

Violet Marie Baudelaire and I'm 16 years old and live in San Francisco. I live with my adoptive parents, Esm and Jerome Squalor on 777 Dark Avenue. My hobbies are inventing, tinkering with things, music, and making videos.

My brother Klaus Edward, is 14 and is a bit nerdy, by Esm 's estimation. Esm is an actress and travels all over the world. Right now, she's in Wales, filming a movie. But, she'll be home in a few days.

My sister's name is Sunny Jane and she's 3 years old. She's an amazing chef. Last night, she made the best sushi I've ever tasted. Jerome is very fond of Sunny. He too, is an amazing chef, though he works as a producer for films.

Oh, crap. My cellphone is ringing. I check the caller ID and it's Isadora, one of my friends I met at Prufrock Prep, a school I went to for a semester when I was 14. I answered, "Hey Isadora! I haven't talked to you in a while. Guess what? I have my driver's licence! Esm will be getting me a brand new car after she gets back from Wales. Got to go. Jerome's calling me for dinner."

I pressed "end" on my phone. I went into the kitchen and there are McDonald's bags on the table. Jerome said, "Eat up, kids. Sunny and I felt like McDonald's tonight."

We sat down to eat our dinners, mine being a Big Mac, medium fries, and a medium diet Coke. Sunny's was a chicken McNugget Happy Meal with apples for a side and 2% milk. Klaus's was a double cheeseburger, large fries, and a medium Sprite. Jerome's was Chicken Selects, a caesar salad, and a medium diet Coke.

We were pretty much silent until Jerome said, "Esm is coming home tommarrow. And the day after, you'll be over at Justice Strauss's place to hang out with the Quagmires. Esm will be shopping for back to school."

Well, it could be worse. A few years ago, my life went from heaven to hell in one afternoon. My siblings and I were hanging out at the beach, when all of a sudden, came and told us that our house burned down, and our parents died in the blaze. We were shuffled among several homes, a few good, but mostly evil.

The next day at 9 AM, we picked Esm up from the airport. When Esm saw me, she gave me a rib-crushing hug. She said, "Oh, Vi! I missed you SO much! When I was in London on a day off, I bought you so many clothes that I needed to buy another suitcase."

Good thing, because the brown leather suitcase gave me is falling apart. Jerome also bought suitcases for Klaus and Sunny, Klaus's being a Black Samsonite rolling suitcase and Sunny's being a Hannah Montana rolling suitcase.

But mine is the best. Esm bought me a Louis Vuitton rolling suitcase. Inside the suitcase was a load of clothing. Guess she bought out TopShop, Harvey Nichols, AND Harrods. They're spoiling the crap out of us.

I call Isadora. I say, "Hey Isadora. Esm 's back. She got me loads of clothes. Well, some TopShop, Vivienne Westwood, Alexander McQueen. Yeah, British designers. I'll be wearing Juicy Couture sweatsuits in Phy. Ed. Bye!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god! Esm took me to a luxary car dealership and let me pick out whatever car I want. I decided on an electric blue BMW. Isadora's going to be jealous.

When we get home, I call Isadora and say, "Hey Isadora. I got a BMW. I'm so lucky. Let's go jogging together tommarow. Bye!"

The Day after, while we were hanging out at Justice Strauss's place, Isadora and I put on our jogging outfits. I wore black volleyball shorts, blue running shoes, white socks, a blue sweat band, a blue sports bra, and a black tank top. Isadora, on the other hand, wore the same thing, but her shoes, sweat band, and sports bra were yellow. Isadora said, "We're stopping at Fiona and Carmelita's houses. They'll be joining us."

I ask, "Carmelita?"

Isadora replied, " Don't worry, Vi. She went to military school for a year and cleaned up her act there."

I said, "Good. She was such a bitch to us at Prufrock Prep."

A block down from Justice Strauss's place, we stopped at Carmelita's. Carmelita came out, wearing the same thing as us, but her sports bra, sweat band and shoes were pink. She said, "Hey Isadora! Hey Vi! Guess were my 16th birthday is going to be?"

Isadora asked, "Where?"

Carmelita replied, "My uncle Bruce has a very nice yacht and he says I can use it for my party. It's on October 10."

I asked, " What did you ask for?"

Carmelita replied, "A brand new Mercedes."

We continue jogging until we reach Fiona's house. When Fiona came out I thought, wow she looks amazing. The last time I saw her, she was wearing black glasses with triangular lenses and her hair in a bob. Now, she grew out her hair, and wore it in a ponytail. She didn't have her glasses on. Instead, she was wearing contacts. She was wearing the same thing as Carmelita, Isadora, and I, but her shoes, sweat band, and sports bra were pale green.

We jogged for five blocks until we accountered this abandoned house. I think it looks creepy, like that asshole, Count Olaf's, house. I thought, do we dare check it out? But, I changed my mind. If we checked it out we might as well be tresspassing.

Forty-five minutes later, Isadora and I were back at Justice Strauss's house. We went up to Isadora's bathroom to wash up and change. We're used to showering together because we were both on the track team at Prufrock.

As I was brushing my hair after I got dressed, Isadora said to me, "Oh my god. Your hair is so beautiful. It's so long. I just started growing out my hair."

I reply, "Thank you. It took me a long time to grow it out. I wear it in a ribbon, or if I'm exercising, in a ballerina bun."

Isadora said, "I know."

Justice Strauss shouted, "Violet, Klaus, Sunny! Esm and Jerome are here!"

I said to Isadora, "See ya soon."

My siblings and I were greeted by Esm at the door. Her eyes look different. Some days they're their natural sky blue, other days they're green, hazel, brown, or even purple. Today, they were hazel, like mine. I haven't ask her why her eyes look different. She most likely wears cosmetic contacts. That's one of the fads she's following. Along with super tight neon colored jeans, neon undergarmets under white blouses, and stripper boots.

When I first met her, she was obscessed with fads. I mean, majorly obcessed. Some of her outfits were so not modest, using an understatement.

When we got home, Sunny made us curry. Her curry is the best I've ever had. I once had very crappy tasting curry and I swore off of it. Until Sunny made hers for the first time. 


	3. Chapter 3

It's October 9. It has been a long time since I wrote in this diary, but I'll try my best to catch up.

I started school on September 2nd. The school Klaus and I go to is a private school, but we don't wear uniforms. I happen to meet Brittany Williams, a kind soul. She has been through hell, like my siblings and I.

Tommarrow, I'll be going to Carmelita's Sweet Sixteen. The cool thing about it is that MTV is coming to the party to film it for 'My Super Sweet Sixteen'. We have to wear semiformal attire to the party. Esme got me this cute D&G cocktail dress to wear. She also got me a pair of Jimmy Choos and a Chanel clutch.

During a dinner of vegetarian shepard's pie, Jerome said, "Well, I think it's time to tell you this."

Klaus asked, "What?"

Esme replied, "I'm pregnant."

I said, in awe, "Oh my god. So the puking isn't the flu."

Esme replied, "It isn't. There's a life growing inside me."

Esme started to cry. Sunny asked, "Okay, Esm ?"

Esme nodded her head. She replied, "I'm fine, dear. God, I wish mom and dad would be here."

I asked, "You're an orphan?"

Esme replied, coldly, "Yes. My parents died when I was 13. I had nowhere to go because all of my relatives were either dead or in Wales or Ireland. So, I went to Prufrock Prep until I graduated. During the summer, I was in L.A., attending a performing arts camp for orphans. Prufrock wasn't like that when I went there. We had breaks."

Sunny asked, "Wales? Ireland?"

Esme replied, "My mom was a native of Wales. My dad, a native of Ireland."

I asked, "When did your parents come to America?"

Esme replied, "Talking about my parents makes me sad. Let's change the subject. Yeah, so I'll be on a talk show next week."

Jerome said, "Where?"

Esme replied, "This time, in LA. I'll be wearing my frilly, red Oscar de la Renta sundress and golden Louboutins."

Jerome said, "Those shoes have a 4.5 inch heel to them."

Esme replied, "So? I love showing off my height. I wear heels around guys all the time"

I wish I was tall like Esme. I'm only 5'2", 6 inches shorter than Esme. And thats without shoes.

After dinner, I went into my room and started playing my cello. I love to get away from reality by playing my cello. With music, I can be in my own world. 


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my god! Carmelita's party is amazing! Her parents hired The Blood Drinkers to perform at the party. I love them!

I haapened to spot Quigley at the sushi/sashimi bar, getting some California Rolls. I said, "Hey Quig!"

He replied, "Hi Violet. I've seen you in Orchestra, but we haven't talked much."

I said, "I know. Say, let's find Carmelita."

Quigley and I looked for Carmelita until we spotted her exiting the girls' bathroom. She looked amazing. She was wearing a pink Vivienne Westwood cocktail dress, a tiara, diamond chandelier earrings, and glittery flats. Quigley asked, "What's with the tiara?"

Carmelita replied, "Oh that? I wear so I stick out. All of the girls here are wearing cocktail dresses."

She was right with the girls in the dresses. The dudes wore ties and sport jackets.

A while later, some dudes from MTV came up to me. The camera was rolling and one guy asked me, "How do you think of the party?"

I replied, "It's amazing! It's cool that she hired The Blood Drinkers to perform. I hear that they cost half a million to hire. And the food's great. And guess what we got in our goodie bags? The girls each got a large bottle of Daisy Marc Jacobs and the boys, a bottle of Burberry for Men."

The dudes went to another Garrett Beasley, the captain of the boys' basketball team at our school. I turned away from him. I think he's such a pompous asshole. He thinks he's going to be in the NBA when he's older, but I doubt that.

Anyway, I left at 10:30 because I had enough partying. When I came home, I spotted Esme on the sofa in the TV room, watching 'Bridget Jones's Diary'. She said, "Hey Vi. You're back. So, how was the party?"

I replied, "Great. I'll be going to bed right now."

Esme said, "I'm thinking about going to bed, too. Goodnight, Vi."

At 8 am the next morning, I wake up. I went into the kitchen and found Sunny and Jerome making crepes. I love crepes, especially with Nutella.

While I was eating my crepes, Esme came into the dining room. She was in a short black silk nightgown matching slippers. She said, "Good morning. Oh yum, crepes."

After breakfast, my cell phone rang. I answered it and said, "Hey Quigley. Yeah, we should go surfing sometime with some friends. Got to go. Bye."

Since I had homework to do, I went into my room to do it. I turn on my Iphone, which was mounted on my dock. I tinkered with the dock so it flashed in multiple colors.

I started with Pre-Calculus, which seems to come easy to me. Next was English. We had to read two chapters of 'Wuthering Heights' and take notes. I do read, but it's more of a Klaus thing.

After I got done with the English, I was finished with my homework. I got out my sketch book and started designing a dress for prom. After an hour of drawing, I thought, Screw it. Making a ballgown is more trouble than it's worth. I'll buy one instead.

Then I practiced my cello. Just because I'm first chair cello in my school's orchestra doesn't mean I don't have to practice.

Thirty minutes in, I got a text on my Iphone. It was from Duncan and said:  
Hey Vi. Quig said that we'll be surfing next week. The world is quiet here.

I thought, Are there still members of the VFD? Have good outnumbered evil? Are Esme and Jerome on the good side? 


	5. Chapter 5

I said Esme, "Esme, some friends want to me to go surfing with them."

She looked up from her book, 'Fight Club'. She asked, "Who?"

God. She can be so maternal around my siblings and I. I replied, "Oh, the usual bunch. Duncan, Quigley, Isadora, Carmelita, and Fiona. They also want Klaus to come."

Esme said, "Okay."

I replied, "Thanks."

A little while later, after I told Klaus, I came back to Esme and asked her, "Does the VFD still exist?"

She replied, "Of course. Jerome and I are on the good side. Why did you ask me that?"

I said, "Well Duncan sent me a text and it ended with the motto."

"I do it all the time with the other members. The reason why I got you and Klaus each an Iphone is because everybody older than nine years old in the VFD has one."

The day after, Esme told me to go to a certain warehouse at 4 pm, a half hour after I get out of school. She sent me a text during lunch and ended it with the motto. Maybe it's something to do with the VFD?

During study hall, I texted Klaus, Isadora, Duncan, Quigley, Fiona, and Carmelita to ask them if they got the message from Esme. We're not allowed to have cell phones out in class, but with Mr. Richardson, you can get away with pretty much anything. The guy has no backbone.

A while later, I got six yeses. I then put in my earbuds and turned the music on. I worked on my German. Conjugation. Tedious. My eyelids droop and the dismissal bell rings. It was finally 3:30.

I waited for Klaus in my car. A few minutes later, he went into my car. We didn't talk until we arrived at the warehouse. Several cars were parked outside the building. He asked, "What is this about?"

I replied, "I don't know. I think it is a VFD meeting."

We walked into the building and spotted Jerome, Esme, and Sunny sitting at a long table. We took seats by them. At one end of the table, there was a man with a laptop. At the other end. somebody I reconized.

When Duncan arrived, he said, "The world is quiet here. Good day, K."

K.? It couldn't be. Yes, it must be Kit. She looks different. The last time I saw her, she has very long hair. But now, it was shoulder lenght. She was wearing a vintage Sex Pistols shirt, black Converses and a pair of studded jeans, which HAD to be Gucci because I have the same pair. Esme was sending a text that said that Kit's outfit isn't in. Instead, black, frilly low cut blouses, black velvet trousers, and black ballet flats were in.

A few minutes later, the guy at the laptop took attendence and everybody happened to be here. Kit said, "Today, we'll be starting with the issue of our insignia. How many of you have seen an outsider wear a shirt with our insignia printed on it?"

Several people raised their hands, myself included. Kit continued, "I think somebody is trying to infiltrate. Yes, Esme?"

Esme replied, "I think the queen of slander is trying to give away our identity to outsiders."

Kit said, "Hmm... you're thinking of Geraldine Julienne."

Esme replied, "Yeah. I can't stand her. She's worse than the paparazzi."

Esme went back to her Iphone, using Twitter. I swear, she's addicted to Twitter.

Kit said, "Okay, well that's it for today. Dismissed!"

When we got home, Esme went to one of her 3 walk-in closets. She's a designer label addict. Her favorites are Vivienne Westwood, Burberry, Chanel, Oscar de la Renta, Gucci, and Valentino. She can afford to be a designer label addict. When clothes become out, she donates then to Goodwill.

She was looking through clothes to wear for the talk show. She said, "Violet, come here. I need your opinion."

She held up her frilly bright red Oscar de la Renta dress, a pair of black leggings, and a pair of black Chanel flats. She continued, "Well, since high heels are out, how about this combination?"

I said, "Sure. Red looks good on you."

I'm not lying. Red does look good with her chesnut hair, creamy Irish skin, and her big, blue eyes. Even though she's fair, she doesn't freckle.

She replied, "Thanks, Vi." 


	6. Chapter 6

Oh my god! Today and tommarrow are going to be awesome! Tonight, Esme's on a talk show and I get to watch it on my own HDTV. And tommarrow, Klaus and I are going surfing with our friends.

After a dinner of leek and potato soup Sunny made, I went into my room and waited until almost 8 to turn on my TV. I flip through the channels until I find the one I've been looking for.

The host siad, "Tonight we have somebody famous, somebody talented. Please welcome California's very own, Esme O'Connor!"

I know Esme uses her maiden name as her stage name. She enters from the green room onto the stage. She seats herself in an overstuffed, red chair. The host said, "Good evening, Esme."

Esme replied, "Good evening, Bill."

Bill said, "You haven't been on the show for so long. So, we need catching up."

Esme replied, "I adopted 3 kids. Violet, who's 16, Klaus, who's 14, and Sunny, who's 3. Here, I'll show you some photos."

Esme handed Bill her Iphone. Bill said, "Wow. They look amazing."

Esme replied, blushing, "Thank you."

Bill handed Esme her phone back and said, "A lot of gossip magazines say that you're pregnant. Is it true?"

Esme replied, "Yep. Due on April 26th. I'm uber happy!"

Bill said, "I expect you are. About your work, I heard you can't film over three movies in a row."

Esme replied, "Seven years ago, I filmed five movies back to back. I was so stressed out, I fell ill. My doctor said that my immune system was weakened by the stress. So, I don't do that anymore."

Esme's interview ended at 8:30. At nine, I turned everything and fell asleep.

I woke up at 6 and took a shower. I then fixed myself a strawberry mango smoothie. Klaus joined me in the kitchen and fixed himself a raspberry banana smoothie.

At 8:30, we left the house in our wetsuits and our surfboards strapped to the top of Esme's SUV. Since she flew to LA, she obviously didn't any of her 3 cars with her. She gave me permission to use her SUV.

We arrived at the beach at around 9. We immediantly spotted Fiona, Carmelita, Isadora, Duncan, and Quigley, since it was cloudy and nobody else was there. Fiona said with enthusiam, "Want go surfing?"

I replied, "Do I ever!"

We surfed until noon, when we decided to get lunch at Yokozuna's Japanese Grill and Sushi Bar. WhileI was eating my spicy tuna roll, Quigley bent over and kissed me on the cheek. I felt really warm on my face.

We went back to the beach to surf until 3. When I came home, I was shocked that Esme was home. She said, "Hey Vi! I missed you! Did you watched my interview?"

I replied, "I loved it." 


	7. Chapter 7

Today is tryouts for the basketball cheerleading squad. I feel excited amd nervous at the same time. I knew I was nervous because I couldn't concentrate. In English, Mrs. Williams asked me a question about Alex from "A Clockwork Orange". I gave the teacher a stupid answer, as if I didn't read and analyze the book properly.

Finally, when school let out, Isadora, Fiona, Carmelita, and I went to the locker room to change into workout clothes. We went to the small gym, where we did our tryouts in front of the four coaches. It was my turn first. First I did a few basic cheers, then I went outside of the box.

After we were done with the tryouts, we went home. When I came home, I saw Esme sitting on the couch, reading "People" magazine and eating dill pickles straight out of the jar. She said to me, "Hi, Vi. So, how did tryouts go?"

I replied, "Good. We won't get results until tomarrow. I see that you're on a pickle kick."

Esme said, "Yeah. A lot of pregnant women have cravings for pickles."

I replied, "I know. I learned the reason why we have cravings is because we are deficient of something."

Esme nodded and said, "Yep. I think it's the salt in the pickles. I'm going into the music room. Want to join me?"

Besides being an amazing actress, she also is a talented musician and singer. She plays flute, guitar, piano, oboe, and viola. She's currently recording her first album.

The great thing about Esme being a singer is that she writes her own songs. My favorite song of hers is "Gan Cuis". It's in Irish, one of the languages she speaks fluently, but I think it's beautiful.

When we got into the music room, she took her guitar and tuned it. After she tuned her guitar, she started singing "Gan Cuis" in a clean sounding soprano voice.

After that song, she sang another one of her songs, "Le Gra, Eire". Esme's songs are very beautiful in my opinion.

The next day at school, the results of the tryouts were posted. My name was on the list. I then texted Esme and Jerome that I got on the squad.


	8. Chapter 8

It's December 1st today. I haven't written in my diary in weeks. That's because I've been busy with cheerleading, inventing, making videos, and playing my cello. The cheerleading uniforms are green and silver. And our cheers are coded because our school is affiliated with the VFD.

Today, we are getting our Christmas card photos taken today. It's actually a professional photo shoot, not submitting crappy photos to a print shop. The photographer is the same one that Esme used for her "Marie Claire" photoshoot back in early October.

We were all wearing green and red. Esme was in a formfitting long sleeved red dress, a santa hat, and bottle green Jimmy Choos. Klaus was in black baggy jeans, an elf hat, and a red and green argyle sweater. Sunny was in a green plaid dress, white tights, an elf hat, and red mary janes. Jerome was dressed buiness like, but he was wearing a Christmas tie and a santa hat. I was wearing a green cashmire cardigan, an elf hat, and a plaid skirt. Jerome and Esme were Mr. and Mrs. Claus and my siblings and I were Santa's helpers.

The photographer took several pictures of us until he decided on the perfect one.

When we got home, Esme snatched a candy cane off the christmas tree. They are cinnamon flavored because my siblings and I are allergic to peppermint. Esme has several cravings such as pickles, salsa, spaghetti, and cinnamon. I can understand pickles because she's pregnant, but not salsa, spaghetti, or cinnamon. I caught her eating something gross one day. She was eating chocolate ice cream with pickles. I told myself to swear off of pickles forever.

The day after, at the cheerleading practice, we were discussing some cheers. Erika Caliban, the captain said, "I guess all of you should know about the rumors."

Johanna Kornbluth asked, "What?"

Erika replied, "Infiltraters. Flo and Rita Nichols, the pale as hell sisters, are trying to get under the VFD's skin."

Branwen Jones said, "Yuck. Who in California prefers paleness?"

Erika replied, "Exactly. Tommarrow night, at the basketball game, we are going to do a coded cheer to tell them that infiltraters are coming."

I said, "Good idea, Erika."

Carmelita asked, "What's the cheer?"

Erika replied, "I have an idea. I say, 'In our school, we are the ravens.' Johanna says, "Never bad, always good.' Fiona says, 'For we are awesome, talented and fun.' Violet says, 'In good faith and good hope.' Carmelita says, 'Losers never, winners always.' Isadora says, 'Traitors are not accepted.' Branwen says, 'Really, we are loyal.' Tammy Greene says..."

Carmelita said, "Tammy got pulled from the team by her parents for getting knocked up."

Erika replied, "Okay, I'll reassign her part to Zoey Ryan. Zoey says, 'Awesomeness is a virtue.' Melody Carlyle says, 'Tenacity is too.' Brittany says, 'Everybody here at this school.' Frances Carpenter says, 'Really is cool.' Jade Thomas finishes, 'So go ravens!' Any questions?"

Everybody practiced the cheer until 5, when the end of practice was. The day after, we did the cheer at the junior varsity boys' basketball game. I felt really shaky, but I did the routine right.

The day after, I was at a VFD meeting. After we were all settled down, Kit said, "Great job with the cheer. Anywho, I definitely know who the infiltraters are. They are Flo and Rita Nichols, the unnaturally pale sisters."

Esme replied, "Yuck. I'm fair, but not so pale that I look like a ghost. They hate self tanner 'cuz they think it will make them look like Oompa Loompas."

Carmelita said, "They're California girls, yet they're very pale. They look out of place."

Kit replied, "Exactly, Carmelita. We need to aprehend them. Dissmissed!"

When we got home, Esme, Jerome, and I were lounging around in the library. Esme said to Jerome while reading 'Angela's Ashes', "You know, Jerome, soon I wouldn't be able to fit into a size 8 anymore. That's somewhat going to suck. Some of my clothes are still new, with the tags still attached."

Jerome replied, "So what? You're still beautiful. You're my wife and the mother of my unborn child."

Esme rested her head on Jerome's shoulder and said, "Jerome, Is tu mo ghra."

Jerome replied, "Esme, I love you, too."

I said, "Get a room, please!"

Esme turned to me and snapped, "Oh my god, Violet. It's not like Jerome and I are making out!"

I retorted, "You're starting to talk like my friends. How old are you? Sixteen?"

Esme rolled her eyes and said, "I'm 35, but I'm young at heart. There's nothing wrong with that!"


	9. Chapter 9

I sit at my computer on Instant Messenger, chatting to Isadora, Fiona, and Carmelita. Fiona asked, "Hey, wanna go c 'Werewolves in the Rain' on friday?"

I replied, "OMFG! Esme's in it, but aren't u the only 1 who can get in? It's rated R."

Fiona said, "They dont check your ID's the ticket counter The Malloy Cinema unless its a definate R. 'Werewolves' is barely R."

I replied, "I'll go."

Isadora said, "Me too."

Carmelita replied, "So will I."

After I logged off, I went into the tv room, where Esme was watching "Punch Drunk Love". I swear, she loves those romantic comedies. And she was pigging out on popcorn and a Mars Bar, one of the British candies she likes. I think romantic comedies are so cheesy. Except for this one. It's about this guy with anger issues who falls in love with this weird girl. I sit down by Esme and I asked her, "Could you pass me the popcorn?"

Esme replied, "It's really salty. Go get some of your own snacks."

I went to the kitchen and got myself a tube of Pringles. I go back to the tv room where I sat back down on the sofa.

On Friday night, I change into a sweatshirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I slip on my Chanel flats, grab my Burberry purse, and headed towards the door. Esme stopped me and asked, "What movie are you going to see again?"

I replied, "I'll be seeing 'With Love'."

Esme said, "Okay."

I then went to pick up Carmelita. When we got to the theater, we purchased tickets, popcorn, soda, and candy. We went to screen 4. There was this weird guy sitting in the row in front of us. He was shorter than me and was dressed like an emo, except for the paper bag over his head. He had a hooker with him. She was wearing a tube top, leopard print leggings, and red stripper boots.

An hour into the movie, the weird guy and the hooker started making out. I said, "Get a fucking room."

The guy said, "I know who you are. You're Violet Baudelaire. I'm calling Esme. And I'll call your friends's guardians, too."

Shit. We're caught.

After I got home, Esme confronted me. I'm busted. 


	10. Chapter 10

This is so unfair! I'm grounded for a week! FML! That means the only time I can hang out with my friends is at school or at cheerleading practice. After I get home from practice, I have to hand my keys to Esme. This is so stupid! I'm so mad right now, I just want to trash my room.

Esme came in and said, "Don't bother trashing your room. You'll be grounded for another week if you do that."

I fumed, "Why the hell did you have to ground me?"

Esme said, "You snuck into an R rated movie. And you lied to me about it."

I muttered, "Who ratted me out?"

Esme replied, "Sir."

I shouted, "THAT BASTARD!"

Esme said, "Violet Marie! Language!"

I replied, "I'm just so mad. I'm sorry."

Esme said, "Well, tell you what. If you are good, you'll be grounded for only 4 days."

I replied, "Deal."

When Esme left my room, I texted my girls. All of my girls got grounded. Fiona by Fernald, Isadora by Justice Strauss, and Carmelita by her parental units. It's just a movie that's rated R because Esme does a short topless scene. And they use the f-bomb ten times. We can handle it, but the fucking MPAA thinks we can't.

Four days later, Esme ungrounded me. And all of my girls got ungrounded. After the basketball game, we'll be at Fiona's bungelow, eating pizza and watching movies.

At Fiona's house, Fernald called Pizza Hut to order an large cheese pizza. He has bionic hands now, instead of hooks. I think they look creepier than the hooks. The girls and I snuck into the finished basement. I hooked my IPhone to the dock and put it on a Marilyn Manson playlist. I hear Fernald saying, "Could you turn it down? I'm trying concentrate."

Fernald makes replicas of paintings using ABC gum. I know Sir does it and I think it's disgusting. He hates Marilyn Manson, so to piss him off, I turned the volume up even more.

I hear footsteps. Oh shit. I turned off the music. Then Fernald walks back up. Twenty minutes later, he comes downstairs with the pizza.

At ten, Carmelita, Isadora, and I left. We had enough of Fernald's crap. When I came home after dropping off Carmelita, Esme was still up. Esme was lounging around on the chaise lounge, reading "War and Peace" in Welsh. Esme put her book down and said, "Nos Da, Violet. Sut oedd Fiona's?"

I replied, "Huh?"

Esme said, "I was saying 'Good evening, Violet. How was Fiona's.' I was speaking Welsh."

Esme is fluent in Welsh, Irish, German, French, and Spanish. Her dad was from Ireland and her mom was from Wales. Esme got off of the couch and said to me, "Put your hand on my belly."

I put my hand on her nearly five months pregnant belly and said, "It can kick real hard."

Esme replied, "She. It's a girl. Jerome and I decided on a name already. Sophia Meredith. Sophia after his mom and Meredith after my mom."

I'm getting another sister. This is so exciting.


End file.
